


Přistiženi

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Kardinálovi muži a mušketýři zjistí jedno malé tajemství.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/Porthos du Vallon, Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu/de Tréville (Trois Mousquetaires), d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Kudos: 5





	Přistiženi

Treville zasténal, když byl tvrdě přitisknut ke dřevěnému stolku ve své kanceláři. Richelieu tvrdě dobýval jeho ústa, podmaňoval si ho ke své vlastní vůli. Treville ho nechal a vychutnával si každý dotyk, který mu kardinál a zároveň jeho dlouholetý tajný milenec věnoval. 

Treville nedokázal uvěřit, že ni po těch dlouhých dvanácti letech, kdy se spolu tajně scházeli a milovali, nikdo neodhalil jejich tajný vztah. A že bylo příležitostí spousty. Například když se milovali v kardinálově kanceláři nebo jako dnes v jeho vlastní.

,,Dráždíš mě,ˮ zašeptal Richelieu, když se od něj konečně odtáhl a dal jim oběma čas na pořádné načerpání vzduchu. 

,,Čím?ˮ zeptal se kapitán s úšklebkem. Přeci jen chtěl svého milence trochu podráždit.

,,Vším. Svou mluvou, svým konáním, svou hloupostí a nesmyslnou odvahou, tupče jeden,ˮ zašeptal kardinál a tvrdě jej kousl do krku.

Treville vyjekl kvůli náhlé bolesti. Kardinál se nad jeho činem jen zasmál.

,,Jako malá holčička,ˮ ušklíbnul se a opět začal kapitána vášnivě líbat.

Richelieu už dávno přestal pátrat nad důvody, proč dovolil, aby jejich z počátku vybíjení frustrace a zároveň nenávisti, kterou k sobě navzájem cítili, dál pokračovalo. Proč dovolil, aby pomalu přerostlo v něco většího a omnoho čistějšího. Proč dovolil své mysli a svému tělu, aby se zamilovalo do Trevilla? Do jeho milovaného Trevilla? Ani na jednu otázku neznal odpověď. 

Věděl však něco jiného. Nechtěl, aby to skončilo. Nechtěl Trevilla ztratit, což bylo trochu těžké vzhledem k tomu, že jeho drahý se neustále pouštěl do různých dobrodružství a pitomostí, jen aby zachránil čest svého krále a mušketýrů. Byl tak pošetilý a Richelieu ho přesto z nějakého důvodu bezmezně miloval. Udělal by pro něj téměř cokoli, což z něho dělalo stejného pitomce, jakým byl Treville.

Děsilo ho a trochu i vzrušovalo, kolik by byl schopen obětovat, jen aby Trevilla ochránil. Kolik lidí by byl schopen zradit, zranit, zabít, jen aby ke konci dne mohl Trevilla pevně sevřít v náručí, aby mohl cítit jeho horký dech na svých studených tvářích. Všechno, udělal by pro to všechno.

,,Armande,ˮ zašeptal slastí Treville.

,,Jeane,ˮ zašeptal nazpět Richelieu.

Richelieu s lehkostí vyzdvihl Trevilla na dřevěný stůl. Mohl na první pohled vypadat jako slabý bezbranný muž, ale pravda byla úplně jinde. Nejenže měl moc nad celou Francií, zároveň byl natolik silný, aby se dokázal sám ubránit pár nepřátelům. Důležitější však bylo, že dokázal udržet Jeana u zdi, zatím co do něj pronikal a druhý muž na něm spočíval celou svou váhou. Není nutno říkat, že to bylo velmi užitečné a potěšující zjištění.

Treville se položil na svůj velký stůl a Richelieu se vyšplhal nad něj. Užíval si mít svého kardinála nad sebou a ještě více v sobě nebo popřípadě být v něm, na tom nezáleželo.

Bez jakéhokoliv zdržování Richelieu Trevillovi stáhnul kalhoty. Treville se otřásl, když zima udeřila jeho nohy. Nadzvedl se a snažil se dostat svého milence z těžké kožené róby, kterou muž neustále nosil.

,,Nemůžeš si vzít něco jiného, když jsme spolu?ˮ zeptal se naštvaně a nadále se rval s kardinálovým oblečením. Richelieu se jen smál nad horlivostí svého milence. Mohl si vzít lehčí oblečení, ale kde by byla zábava?

,,Ne, nemohu. Musím si zachovat svůj nebezpečný vzhled. Jen těžko bych dosáhl toho, aby mě lidé respektovali, kdybych chodil nahý nebo oblečený jen v noční košili,ˮ odpověděl nakonec.

Treville zavrčel, ale dále pokračoval ve svlékání svého milence. Po deseti vyčerpávajících minutách si úlevně vydechl, když před sebou měl nahého kardinála.

,,Mnohem lepší,ˮ zamrkal Treville a olízl si rty. 

,,Myslím, že není spravedlivé, když jsem nahý a ty máš na sobě stále svou košili.ˮ

,,Nevšiml jsem si, že bych ti bránil v tom, abys mi ji sundal.ˮ

,,Někdy se chováš jako děvka, drahý.ˮ

,,Nikdy sis nestěžoval.ˮ

,,Nebudu lhát, že to není vzrušující.ˮ

Richelieu konečně svlékl Trevillovu košili a spokojeně si olízl rty při pohledu na svalnatou hruď, kterou se mohl Treville pyšnit. 

,,Jsi až příliš neodolatelný pro své vlastní dobro, Treville.ˮ

,,Kdybych nebyl, nebyli bychom teď tady.ˮ

,,Pravda.ˮ

Richelieu Trevilla zalehl svým tělem a dokonale ho přišpendlil ke stolu. Rty okamžitě začal bloudit po Trevillově lehce chlupaté hrudi. Treville zůstal ležet na stole a jen lehce vzdychal, když se Richelieu dotkl jeho citlivých bradavek. 

,,Armande, no tak, pospěš, někdo sem může přijít,ˮ naléhal po pár minutách nedočkavě na svého milence. V jeho klíně už se hrdě tyčil jeho penis. 

,,Trpělivost, můj drahý,ˮ zasmál se Richelieu.

,,Armande,ˮ řekl otráveně Treville a třel svůj klín o Armandovo stehno. 

Richelieu by nadále vzdoroval svému milenci, ale věděl, že má pravdu. Škádlit ho může v soukromí svých komnat. Toto rozhodně není pravé místo na jejich hry. Zvláště když se tu všude potulují dotěrní mušketýři, kteří strkají nos tam, kam nemají. 

,,Ať je tedy po tvém,ˮ přikývl nakonec. Trčil tři své prsty do Trevillových hladových úst. Jean je důkladně olizoval a snažil se je co nejvíce naslinit. Spokojeně vzdychal a dokonale tím vzrušil svého milence.

,,Armande, lásko,ˮ zašeptal roztouženě Treville a propustil Armandovy prsty ze svých úst.

Richelieu zasténal nad Trevillovým oslovením. Roztáhnul jeho nohy a vklínil se mezi ně. Ukazováčkem škádlivě přejel po Trevillově erekci a pokračoval dále, dokud se nedostal k jeho otvoru. 

,,Armande,ˮ zašeptal opět Treville a ucítil, jak do něj pomalu proniká prst. Zavřel oči a zaklonil hlavu. Donutil své tělo relaxovat a úplně se podmanit svému kardinálovi.

…

Athos, Porthos, Aramis a d’Artagnan přijeli na koních do dvora mušketýrské základny. Překvapilo je, když uviděli kočár, u kterého stáli kardinálovi muži. 

,,Co tu děláte?ˮ zeptal se Athos tónem, který naznačoval, že na kardinálovu bandu tupců neměl náladu. 

,,Čekáme na kardinála. Musí vyřešit nějaké neodkladné záležitosti s vaším kapitánem,ˮ odpověděl otráveným hlasem jeden z nich. Nenáviděl mušketýry, ale neustálé konflikty mezi nimi jej už unavovaly.

Mušketýři se na sebe podívali. Opravdu by je zajímalo, co kardinál probírá s jejich kapitánem a co oba muži považují za neodkladnou záležitost. 

,,Doufám, že nebudete dělat problémy,ˮ řekl Athos.

,,Nemáme to v plánu, pokud nebudete dělat problémy vy.ˮ

,,Dobře.ˮ

Všichni čtyři mušketýři odvedli své koně do stájí a nechali kardinálovi muže čekat na svého pána.

…

Treville se neustále prohýbal slastí, kterou mu způsobovaly tři prsty vražené do jeho těla.

,,Armande! Armande!ˮ šeptal zoufale. 

,,Mám tě, drahý, mám tě,ˮ uklidňoval ho Richelieu. ,,Ještě chvíli.ˮ

Richelieu roztahoval Jeana, co nejvíce mohl. Nevadilo mu způsobovat lidem bolest, avšak představa jeho drahého kapitána trpícího v bolestech nebyla lákavá, spíše jej znechucovala. 

Treville přirážel proti jeho prstům a Richelieu věděl, že už mu dlouho nedokáže odporovat. Jak už řekl, Treville byl až příliš neodolatelný a on nebyl natolik silný, aby mu dokázal odporovat. Vytáhl své prsty a přisunul se k Trevillovi blíže. Hodil si jednu jeho nohu přes rameno a začal do něj pomalu pronikat. Treville se ho pevně držel za boky a zarýval do nich své krátké nehty. Richelieuovi to ani v nejmenším nevadilo.

Když byl v Trevillovi konečně celý, přestal, aby jim dal oběma čas se uklidnit. Teplo Jeanova těla, které ho obklopovalo, ho nutilo přestat přemýšlet a poddávat se svým touhám bez ohledu na Jeana. 

,,Armande, prosím!ˮ zasténal Treville a dal jasný pokyn, že je připraven. 

Richelieu se v něm začal pomalu pohybovat a vychutnával si steny, které jeho milenec vydával. Treville omotal svou druhou nohu kolem Armandova pasu a vtáhl ho více do sebe. Richelieu zavrčel téměř jako hladová šelma a snažil se udržet v sobě divokost, s jakou si Trevilla obvykle bral. Přeci jen s sebou neměl mast, kterou by jejich milování ulehčil. 

Bylo těžké, ne-li neskutečné držet se na uzdě, když Treville pod ním vydával tak krásné zvuky.

,,Armande, no tak!ˮ zavrčel netrpělivě Treville.

,,Nechci ti ublížit.ˮ

,,Neublížíš mi, přísahám!ˮ

,,Ať je tedy po tvém,ˮ zašeptal Richelieu a tvrdě začal přirážet do Trevillova těla.

,,Ano, Armande, ano!ˮ

Richelieu tvrdě přirážel do kapitánova těla. Stůl pod nimi kvůli divokým přírazům vrzal. Ani jeden si toho nevšímali, měli na práci jiné věci. 

Treville sundal své nohy z Richelieuova těla a roztáhnul co nejvíce nohy, aby se mezi ně mohl Richelieu pohodlně vejít. Richelieu si lehl na jeho tělo a rukama se zapřel o hrany stolu. Stůl se začal o milimetry posouvat po podlaze, která hlasitě skřípala. Nevěnovali tomu pozornost. Přiráželi proti sobě a neustále si hleděli do očí, jen aby spatřili touhu a lásku, která tam vždy byla.

…

,,Co to sakra je?!ˮ zeptal se jeden z kardinálových mužů, když uslyšel hlasité skřípání a vrzání. 

Mušketýři, kteří kardinálovým mužům dělali společnost (oficiálně, neoficiálně je jen hlídali, aby se nepletli do mušketýrských věcí), se na sebe podívali a kývli. Vyběhli po schodech ke kapitánově pracovně následováni kardinálovými tupci, pardon, muži.

,,Počkejte,ˮ zarazil je šeptem Aramis a přitiskl ucho ke dveřím, aby zjistil, co se uvnitř pracovny děje.

…

,,Armande!ˮ vykřikl Treville a pokropil obě jejich bříška svým spermatem. Richelieu hlasitě zasténal, když se Trevillovy svaly stáhly kolem jeho penisu. Ještě párkrát přirazil do teplého těla pod sebou a vyvrcholil také. 

,,Jeane!ˮ

Svalil se na Trevilla, který ho objal a políbil do vlasů. Spokojeně zavřel oči, když ucítil, jak teplé prsty procházejí po jeho zádech a hladí jeho kůži.

,,Miluju tě,ˮ zašeptal Jean.

,,A já tebe,ˮ odpověděl bez rozmyslu Armand. Měl by být překvapený svými slovy, ale nebyl. Péče a starost, kterou o Jeana měl, se nedala popřít. Miloval ho a léta, která trávili v přítomnosti druhého, jen vše dokazovala. 

Ještě několik překrásných klidných minut setrvávali ve vzájemném objetí, než Armand vyklouzl ze svého milence a začal se opět oblékat. Jean následoval jeho příkladu, protože jeho muži mohli kdykoliv neohlášeně vejít do jeho kanceláře a jen těžko by se vysvětlovalo, proč jsou oba nazí.

Oba oblečení se ještě jednou objali a Treville věnoval svému milenci láskyplný něžný polibek. 

,,Až příliš sis mě podmanil. Nevím, jestli se mi to líbí, nebo mě to znepokojuje,ˮ přiznal Armand.

,,Opravdu? V tom případě se cítím poctěn.ˮ

,,To není k smíchu, drahý.ˮ

,,Omlouvám se, lásko.ˮ

,,Doufám, že mě dnes přijdeš navštívit do mých komnat.ˮ

,,Jak bych mohl odolat?ˮ

Jean ještě jednou Armanda políbil, než s ním vyšel z kanceláře ven.

…

Jak mušketýři tak kardinálovi muži seděli na dvoře a mlčeli. Snažili se předstírat, že před chvílí neslyšeli to, co slyšeli. Když kapitán a kardinál konečně vyšli z kapitánovy kanceláře, všichni si úlevou vydechli. 

Kardinál s kapitánem na sebe na rozloučenou jen kývli, než kardinál nasedl do kočáru a odjel pryč.

Kapitán sledoval kočár, dokud mu nezmizel z dohledu, pak svůj pohled přesunul na své muže.

,,Doufám, že jste byli hodní chlapci a nezačali si nic s kardinálovými muži.ˮ

,,Ne!ˮ

,,Samozřejmě, že ne.ˮ

,,Jak bychom mohli?ˮ

,,Proč bychom to dělali?ˮ

Ozvaly se čtyři odpovědi. Kapitán přikývl a vzhledem k tomu, že neslyšel žádné výkřiky a nikdo nebyl zraněný, rozhodl se jim věřit. Otočil se a odkráčel zpět do své kanceláře.

Aramis vyzývavě zamrkal na Porthose.

,,Že bychom taky zkusili sex na stole?ˮ

,,Veď mě,ˮ mrkl Porthos a nechal se Aramisem odvést.

Athos s povzdechem odvrátil pohled od těch dvou zamilovaných idiotů, jen aby se setkal s psíma očima svého vlastního milence.

,,Zapomeň, posledně to ten stůl nevydržel,ˮ zavrtěl razantně hlavou. 

,,Tak to abychom pro tentokrát našli pevnější.ˮ

Athos protočil oči, ale nakonec souhlasil. Jak by jen mohl odolat svému mladému milenci?


End file.
